Charlie Conway One-Shots
by mistyeyedgirl97
Summary: A mix of one-shots between Charlie and his best friend, Alice. I'm going to make a story based on these two, but I want to get some ideas out of my head first. *Disclaimer: I Do Not own the Mighty Ducks*
1. I'd Lie

_**I'd Lie** by: Taylor Swift_

 _I don't think that passenger seat_  
 _Has ever looked this good to me_  
 _He tells me about his night_  
 _And I count the colors in his eyes_  
 _He'll never fall in love he swears_  
 _As he runs his fingers through his hair_  
 _I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_  
 _And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_  
 _He tells a joke, I fake a smile_  
 _But I know all his favorite songs_  
 _And..._

I watched as Charlie drove up to pick me up for practice. I knew that something happened because he looked a little annoyed. I opened the door, hopped into the passenger seat and waited for him to start his rant.

"Hey, Wonderland," he said. My name was Alice but Charlie always called me Wonderland because I always seemed to be daydreaming unless I was on the ice. He was the only one aloud to call me Wonderland.

"Hey," I said after I put my gear in the backseat with his.

"Okay, so last night, you know that I took Camille out? Well, I'm never doing that again. She was a complete preppy girl that only wanted to talk about herself. And, she didn't even ask anything about me. I'm telling you, Wonderland, I'm never gonna fall in love," he said and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Don't say that, Charlie. You know there are plenty of girls that would be perfect for you," I told him, hoping he wouldn't notice that I was staring at his blue eyes. I wanted to reach out and fix his hair.

"Nope, not for me. I'm just gonna be friends with girls, like you and I are, Wonderland," he told me. That hurt me, but I didn't let it get to me.

 _I could tell you his favorite color's green_  
 _He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_  
 _His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_  
 _And if you asked me if I love him,_  
 _I'd lie_

 _He looks around the room_  
 _Innocently overlooks the truth_  
 _Shouldn't a light go on?_  
 _Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_  
 _He sees everything black and white_  
 _Never let nobody see him cry_  
 _I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

We were having a party type thing at the rink to celebrate another win for the Ducks. We were all in our old green, Duck jerseys and Coach Bombay was there. Him and all the other Ducks seemed to know about my crush on Charlie. He always asked me if I would ever tell Charlie. Of course, I had hoped that no one would notice. I saw Fulton and Coach skate over to me.

"Come on, Als. Just go over and tell him," Fulton said.

"He won't listen. I just... We've been friends for too long," I told him.

"Alice, you have to tell him sometime. Before it's too late," Coach Bombay said.

"I'm sorry, guys. It's just not worth it," I told them and skated away.

 _I could tell you his favorite color's green_  
 _He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_  
 _His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_  
 _And if you asked me if I love him,_  
 _I'd lie_

 _He stands there, then walks away_  
 _My god if I could only say,_  
 _"I'm holding every breath for you..."_

Charlie just told me that him and Linda had started dating. It was like he had crushed my heart and then skated over the pieces so that they were dust. I told him that I hoped she was the one. I didn't mean a single word of it but it made him happy. He wanted his best friend's approval.

I went to the rink to hopefully, skate away my problems. When I got there, I saw Charlie and Linda skating while holding hands. It crushed me so bad that I left the rink and ran to Fulton's place. I knocked on the door and Fulton answered. He saw the tears on my face and he held his arms open for me.

I finally went home after crying into Fulton's chest for a good hour or two. When I finally made it home, I saw Charlie and Linda walking. I had almost forgotten that Charlie lived kind of close to me. They were laughing and holding hands. At least he was happy.

 _He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_  
 _I think he can see through everything but my heart_  
 _First thought when I wake up_  
 _Is "My god, he's beautiful."_  
 _So I put on my make-up_  
 _And pray for a miracle_

 _Yes, I could tell you his favorite color's green_  
 _He loves to argue, oh, and it kills me_  
 _His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_  
 _And if you asked me if I love him_  
 _If you asked me if I love him_  
 _I'd lie_

I remember one day, after we won against the Iceland team, I went over to Charlie's place. He was in his room and he had a guitar out. I sat on his bed next to him and he played some chords to a song. He asked me if it sounded good and I told him it did. I had put some make-up on that morning, knowing I was going to come here.

When I had gotten home the night before, my dad had yelled at me about something. I couldn't even remember what it was but I tried to hide the fact that it had scared me from Charlie. Of course, he saw right through me and asked what was wrong.

"My dad.." I said and I started crying. I hadn't noticed it, but Charlie was wearing his Ducks jersey. I knew his favorite color was green.

"It's okay, Wonderland. It's gonna be okay," he said as he stroked my hair after pulling me into his chest.

A few days later, I saw Charlie and Linda at the rink again. Except, the whole team was there. Coach Bombay skated over to me. He asked the one question I couldn't ever answer truthfully.

"Do you love him?"

"No," I lied.


	2. Teardrops on my Guitar

_**Teardrops On My Guitar** by:Taylor Swift_

The team had finally convinced me to sing at the open mic night that one of the bar type places by Eden Hall has. They told me that Charlie wasn't going to be there so I was going to sing the song I had made for him. I made it when I realized that he would never be mine. I walked with the team, holding my guitar case. Fulton told me that Coach Bombay would be there.

I walked in with the team behind me and saw Coach at the bar, sipping a liquid that probably didn't have alcohol. I walked up to him and gave him a hug. I put my guitar backstage and came out to ask when I would be going. I found out I would be one of the last to go before they closed up. I went to the team and them when I was going. We ordered some sodas and Coach brought me to the side.

"So, Alice, you still haven't told Charlie?"

"I told you, Coach. It's too late. He's with Linda now," I told him.

"Okay. But I know that the song you're singing is for him," Coach said and went to the team. I felt one of the team put their arm around my shoulder. I looked to see it was Fulton.

"Hey, Als, just do your best up there. You're amazing," he told me and kissed my temple. He dragged me to the table with the team. We talked among each other before they told me bye and I went backstage. I strummed my guitar to make sure it was in tune. I went up onstage and saw the team was cheering for me. Although, there two extra people. Charlie and Linda. I glared at Fulton when I saw him smiling at me.

I walked up the the mic and saw there was a stool there for me. The people all clapped for me. "Alright, so this song, I wrote it for someone very special to me," I said and strummed my guitar one last time to make sure it was in tune. I opened my mouth once I knew I had to sing.

 _"He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_  
 _That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_  
 _I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,_  
 _And she's got everything that I have to live without._

 _He talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny_  
 _That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_  
 _He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_  
 _I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

 _He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
 _The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_  
 _He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do."_

I looked up and saw the whole team smiling at me. Even Linda was smiling and I was sure she knew it was about Charlie. I smiled at them.

 _"He walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_  
 _And there he goes, so perfectly,_  
 _The kind of flawless I wish I could be_  
 _She better hold him tight, give him all her love_  
 _Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause_

 _He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
 _The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_  
 _He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do."_

I remembered one day when Charlie had gotten mad at me. We had been going against a team and I hadn't taken the shot. When the game was over, he screamed at me and then left me all alone in the locker room. I smiled at the memory and started to sing again, remembering how I drove home alone that night.

 _"So I drive home alone._  
 _As I turn out the light_  
 _I'll put his picture down_  
 _And maybe get some sleep tonight."_

I remembered another day. The day that I realized that Charlie was lost to me forever. Him and Linda were in the hallway and they looked so happy together. I turned around and felt a few tears go down my face. Fulton found me later on in the locker room, crying on the bench. He had called all the team except Charlie and I knew that there was no hope for Charlie and I.

 _"'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
 _The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_  
 _He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_  
 _He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_  
 _And he's all that I need to fall into."_

I was crying now onstage but I only had one more line. I knew that the whole team was gonna grab me as soon as I finished. I didn't want Charlie to see me like this. I finally sang the last line.

 _"He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see."_

I stood up from the stool and said thank you. I left the stage hearing cheers from everyone. I put my guitar away and ran out the back. I hoped that no one on the team would follow me. I had made it about a block away from the bar place before I heard it. Someone calling my name.

"Alice!" I thought it sounded like Charlie but I just started to run. I needed to get back to the dorm. No one could follow me there.

"Wonderland, stop!" It was Charlie. Only he would call me that. I ran harder and finally made it to the dorm. I made it to mine and Connie's room. I hoped she wouldn't mind staying somewhere else tonight. I threw my guitar onto the floor and slid down the door. I curled into a ball and just started to cry my eyes out. I heard someone knocking on the door but I wouldn't let anyone in.

"Alice... Please, open the door. I have something to tell you," Charlie said through the door.

"No, Charlie," I said while sobbing. I didn't want anyone, especially him, to comfort me. He was with Linda and that was final.

"Fine. I'll leave." And just like that, I heard him walk away from the door. I laid there for what felt like hours but was really only about ten minutes. I heard the lock on the door unlock.

"Connie, please don't come in here," I said through the door.

"I have to come in, Alice. You need someone," she said. I tried to hold the door closed but I guess Connie was stronger than me. Until I realized that it wasn't Connie behind the door. It was Charlie. Connie was standing behind him before she closed the door. It was just Charlie and I.

"Wonderland..." Charlie whispered and reached to wipe the tears off my face but I turned away from him. I went to my bed and sat down with my head bent and my arms wrapped around my middle.

"What Charlie?"

"Alice..."

"What? What do you want? Now that you know everything, now that I am completely bared to you, what do you want, Charlie?" I exploded at him as I stood up.

"Wonderland, why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No," he said.

"I was scared, Charlie. I was scared that I would ruin our friendship," I told him. I sat on the bed the same way before I had exploded at him. I felt more tears run down my face. I saw him get on his knees in front of me.

"Wonderland..." He pushed my hair back and wiped my tears away. "I was going to tell you that Linda and I are done. It was mutual." He looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes. His hands still stroked my cheeks but I was done crying.

"Charlie..." I said. He shushed me and pulled me closer so that our foreheads were touching. He closed his eyes and leaned forward. I closed my eyes and leaned forward. We finally kissed and I knew that this was my true love and happiness. I heard the door open and the whole team started cheering. Charlie and I stood up and celebrated with our team.


End file.
